Naruto The Werewolf
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto becoming the most powerful werewolf ever. He will learn what he wants to protect and what he wants to become. Naruto will surpass his father when the two peoole fight there final battle. I don't do lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm starting a new fanfic. Tell me what you think and no flaming. This is gonna be the Hellsing Ultimate one, you know the newer version.

Chapter 1

"Scared, I'm scared", a kid Naruto says in a corner of an ally. Naruto's hair color is white and has some blood red in it. Naruto is holding a double edge sword and the blade is black.

Three vampires arrive and smile darkly at Naruto.

"Found you", one of them says.

"Stay away from me, don't come near me!", Naruto yells with tears in his eyes and clothes his eyes waiting for the pain. He here's gun shots. Naruto opens his eyes and sees a guy dressed in red. The man is looking at Naruto with a smile.

He bends down to Naruto's level.

"What's your name, little one?", Alucard says looking at Naruto.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto said.

"So, want to come with me Naruto?", Alucard says shocking him.

"Huh?", Naruto said.

"The choice is yours, do you want to come along. Yes or no?", Alucard says.

"... Ok", Naruto said then falls asleep. Tired from running from the vampires.

"What an interesting kid", Alucard says putting the kid over his soldier. Alucard grabes the sword by the blade and his eyes widen.

"Ahhhhh!", Alicard yells in pain and drops the sword. His hand is steaming from touching the blade. Glowing letters appear on the sword shocking Alucard.

"There's no mistake. The Sword of Chaos, I never thought the day would come that I would see that blade again", Alucard thinks and sees a blood red Scabbard. Alucard grabs it and carefully puts the sword in it. Alucard looks at the boy again.

"This boy must be related to that man. He's a werewolf? Haven't seen one of those in a while", Alucard thinks to himself.

TIME SKIP

"So you are watching over that boy from now on?", Integra says.

"Yes, I'll take this boy on as my apprentice. I'll teach him to control his power", Alucard said looking to the right at a sleeping Naruto.

Alucard begins walking away but Integra stops him.  
"What happened to your right hand?", Integra says seeing Alucard's right glove burnt and you can see skin thats burnt as well. Alucard stops and puts his right hand in his pocket.

"It's nothing", Alucard says and walks away.

"That was unusual, wasn't it Integra?", Walter said.

"That burn on his hand wasn't normal. What could have injured him? Hmmmmmm", Integra says looking at the sleeping Naruto.

"Have you found any information in the but Walter?", Integra said.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's an orphan. Few weeks ago he ran away from his orphanage. He got into fights a lot with the other children. His mother died giving birth to him and his father... There's no information of him", Walter says.

"Walter you will help Alucard train the boy", Integra says leaving the room with Walter following but he stops at the door and looks at the sleeping boy.

"He reminds me of someone in the past but who?", Walter thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto finally wakes up and stretches.

"Got enough sleep?", Alucard says sitting on a chair scaring the shit out of Naruto.

"What the hell!", Naruto yells falling out of bed.

"Ow!", Naruto yells holding his head in pain.

"Your training starts tomorrow ", Alucard says standing up.

"Wait what!", Naruto says not understanding.

"I'll be training you tomorrow, now get dressed and talk to Walter. He'll be waiting for you in the dinning room, do you understand Wolf Boy?", Alucard says and Naruto looks at him confused and Alucard smirks.

"Ah, so you never knew", Alucard says.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Alucard.

"You are not human. Your a werewolf, quite rare", Alucard says leaving the room and Naruto just stands there shocked and his eyes widen finally understanding why he always felt weird during a full moon.

"So, I'm a monster", Naruto says to himself the whole time Alucard was watching him with a expressionless face and walks away.

TIME SKIP

"Hello Naruto I am Walter", Walter said.

"How do you know my name?", Naruto said looking at him questionably.

"I looked up your file Naruto, you are a werewolf which is rare", Walter said.

"So there isn't many Werewolf's left, I'm like one of the last among my kind..", Naruto said sadly.

"I laid out food for you", Walter said showing a bowl of ramen.

"Now after you eat you wi-", Walter is cut off hearing a burp. He looks and sees Naruto already finished the ramen.

"That was fast", Walter thinks.

"Thank you for the meal sir!", Naruto says bowing and Walter smiles.

"Your welcome Naruto", Walter says smiling and notices Naruto is gone.

TIME SKIP

Naruto enters a room and sees a coffin. Naruto walks close to it about to touch it.

"Don't even think about it", Alucard says right behind Naruto dreaming him out again.

"Stop that!", Naruto yells.

"Why are you in here?", Alucard says and Naruto rubs the back of his head and smiles.

"Sorry Sensei!", Naruto says bowing and Alucard raises an eye brow.

"Sensei?", Alucard says.

"Yes, I could say master but I like sensei better", Naruto says.

"I think we'll be getting along nicely Naruto, from this day forward I am your sensei, you will be my apprentice", Alucard says and Naruto smiles happily.

TIME SKIP YEARS LATER

An older Naruto is running fast and jumping on buildings. He stops and sniffs the air and smiles.

"Found you", Naruto says and jumps off the building and making cracks form in the ground. Naruto is wearing a black coat like the akatsuki cloak but no clouds. On the back of the cloak is the hellsing symbol. Ahead of Naruto is four vampires in a car and there driving away from Naruto fast.

"It's useless running away from me, I'll catch you!", Naruto says and gets into a running stance and runs fast.

"Can this go any faster! He's catching up!", one of the vampires yell.

"Damnit! We're giving this car all we've got!", another said.

"Guys", one of them says and they see Naruto very close to then and he jumps in the air and lands in the front of the car.

"Found you", Naruto says and punches the front if the car hard and sparks start to appear. Naruto jumps off and the car explodes. A vampire is coming out of the smoke and his right arm and leg are gone. He falls to the ground right at Naruto's feet.

"Ehehehehe, you're still alive?", Naruto says grabbing the guy by the hair d pulling him up. The guy spits in Naruto face AMD Naruto glares at him.

"Big mistake", Naruto says and rios the guy's head off easily and crushes it.

"Well, what to do now?", Naruto says and his phone rings and he picks it.

"Hellllllllllllllllo, what's up", Naruto says and the one who called him sighs.

"You never change Naruto, get back to base, Alucard has turned a virgin girl into a vampire", Integra says and Naruto is shocked.

"He turned someone into a girl, awesome, I hope she's hot!", Naruto thinks happily and walks away and unknown to him someone watched the whole thing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto is standing next to a bed with a sleeping Seras. Naruto is looking close at Seras.

"She's cute, nice choice Sensei", Naruto said to Alucard who's sitting on a chair watching.

Seras opens her eyes and sees Naruto's red eyes and he's to close to her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Seras screams and Naruto falls backwards and holds his ears. Seras looks under her shirt and the sound was healed.

"My ears! I'm deaf you bitch!", Naruto yells rolling on the ground holding his ears in pain. Seras eyes twitch hearing that.

"What was that you idiot!", Seras yells and both of there heads are butting against each other.

Alucard smile widens seeing this amusing moment.

"You heard me!", Naruto yells and Seras attacks him and they begin fighting. Walter and Integra walk in.

"You two are loud and I don't care of your a werewolf and a vampire", Integra says and both stop.

"Sorry, she started it with yelling. She hurt my ears", Naruto says holding his ears.

"Police girl, how does it feel now that your a vampire?", Alucard says and Naruto hands Seras a mirror.

Seras looks into the mirror and sees her sharp teeth and screams again making Naruto hold his ears in pain.

"Damn it! Stop yelling are you trying to make me deaf!", Naruto yells.

"Shut u- wait she said werewolf? Are you a werewolf?", Seras says looking at Naruto.

"No, I just have higher senses than a human, stronger than a human and faster. My abilities are stronger when it's a full moon. Of course I'm a werewolf what did you think I was!", Naruto yells at Seras.

"Sorry, so I'm a vampire, sorry but where am I?", Seras said.

"This is our headquarters, we are called the hellsing organization. We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters", Integra says.

"So your telling me, your saying that I'm", Seras said.

"Given your condition, you'll be working for us from now on, we received word that a strong if vampire attacks, go and kill the vampire police girl", Integra says and Walter hands her a uniform.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sleeping on the house they were sent to kill the vampires at.

"Ramen", Naruto says holding an empty cup of ramen and dreaming of ramen. Seras heard that and laughs a little.

"You're turn police girl", Alucard says killing the vampire in the house.

"Yes, sir", Seras says while she stops laughing.

"What are you waiting for, do it", Alucard says and Naruto wakes up.

"Sir, she's already five no 600 meters away", Seras said.

"Imagine a third eye on your forehead, aim from there. If you shoot like a human then your going to miss like a human", Alucard says.

"But sir", Seras said.

"Aim for her heart, don't worry you'll put the bullet right through her", Alucard says.

"But its so dark and I don't have a scope", Seras says.

"Seras just shoot and stop whining. Shoot like a proper vampire!", Naruto says annoyed.

Seras eyes turn red and Naruto smiles.

Seras shoots and gets her in the heart.

"Damn! Nice shoot!", Naruto says smiling.

"Good shooting, police girl", Alucard says.

"It's all to fast, what on earth am I b-", Seras is stopped by Naruto hitting her head with a tic mark on his head.

"Will you shut up! Your a vampire now and stop that!", Naruto yells.

Naruto looks at the moon.

"Not yet, this is only the beginning and there's a long road ahead of you", Alucard says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is next to Alucard. Both killing vampires while Seras waits outside. Naruto is currently on the bottom floor ripping through vampires. Naruto's fist goes through a vampires heart and his hand goes through the one behind it and he rips out that ones heart.

"Man these vampires are an-", Naruto stops cold seeing someone watching him down the hall. He's against the wall looking straight at Naruto with red eyes. His hair color is white. He's wearing a M42 Greatcoat with its neck guard turned up and he's wearing a M43 officers cap.

"Who, are you?", Naruto said walking towards the man. The man turns and starts walking away but Naruto stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Who are you?", Naruto says and the man doesn't answer.

"I said who are you! Answer damn it!", Naruto yells and throws a punch but the man catches it easily. He turns and looks at Naruto. The man then kicks Naruto in the stomach hard making him spit out blood and he flys back and hits the wall making it crack.

"Why you!", Naruto yells running at him and throws and punch which finally connects. The man slides a little back and then he delivers and strong knee to Naruto's stomach. Naruto grunts in pain. The man just looks at Naruto with disappointment in his eyes. Naruto glars at the man with some blood coming from his mouth. The man grabs Naruto by the neck and lifts him up. He throws Naruto to the side and starts walking away. Naruto becomes angrier and runs at him and throws his strongest kick which the man also throws a kick. The man over powered Naruto's kick making his leg fly off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain holding his right leg and it regenerates. Naruto looks up and in front of him is the man at airing down at him.

"He's far stronger than me, why do I get the feeling like I'm connected to him", Naruto thinks and the man sticks out his hand and Naruto closes his eyes then something weird happenes. The man ruffles Naruto's hair. Naruto opened his eyes looking at him shocked then the man turns and walks away.

"Who is he?", Naruto thinks and he hears gun shots. Naruto stabs up and runs up stairs towards the shooting.

"What happened!", Naruto says and sees Integra, Alucard, Seras and two dead body guards.

"... What did I miss?", Naruto said.

"Anderson was here", Integra says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"What happened to you wolf boy?", Alucard says seeing blood on Naruto.

"It's nothing Sensei, just ran into someone and had a fight. Nothing to worry about", Naruto said looking down.

Alucard walks to Seras and his hat and glasses are gone.

"You", Alucard says looking at Seras.

"Why didn't you drink the blood?", Alucard says to Seras. Seras just stairs at him.

"Why not drink?", Alucard said.

"I'm not sure, but it felt like, it felt like if I drank the blood it would mean the end of something important inside me", Seras says making Naruto's eyes widen and he smiles.

"You are an idiot, but perhaps you have a point, perhaps it's time for a vampire who does not walk alone through the night", Alucard says walking away and Seras smiles.

"You ok", Naruto said sticking out his hand and Seras takes it and Naruto pulls her up.

"Lets go police girl", Alucard says after he talked to Integra and begins walking away.

"Yes sir, my master!", Seras says running towards Alucard while she's holding the big gun.

"But, you see sir my names not police girl. It's Seras Victoria sir", Seras said running past Integra and Alucard turns to her.

"Enough, you coward. You are a police girl. Police girl will do", Alucard says and Naruto chuckles.

"Your mean", Seras says running after Alucard.

"Master!", Seras says trying to catch up.

"Are you coming Naruto?", Integra says and Naruto nods. Integra begins walking away and Naruto follows behind.

WHERE NARUTO FOUGHT THE MAN AT

Down stairs there's still a leg on the floor that was Naruto's. the leg turns into yellow mist and goes towards Naruto's direction.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is walking and the yellow mist enters him through his back. Naruto turns.

"What's wrong Naruto?", Integra said.

"I thought I felt something touching my back. I was wrong", Naruto said and begins walking again.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Alucard is in his chair sleeping and Naruto sees blood come down his eyes. Alucard wakes up.

"Another dream of the past Sensei", Naruto said to Alucard who glares at Naruto.

"Don't ever talk about my past again", Alucard says and Naruto swallows.

"Sorry, Sensei", Naruto says walking the other way and leaving the room. Naruto signs.

"Man, if I was there any longer I would have been shot by Alucard Senei", Naruto says quietly.

"Naruto", Seras says walking towards Naruto.

"Yes, what?", Naruto said and sees Seras looking on the ground with her hands behind her back.

"I'm... Sorry for screaming and hurting your ears", Seras says surprising Naruto. Naruto blinks then smiles.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Anyways and can't stayed at you, for one your cute", Naruto said smiling and Seras blushes from what Naruto.

"Uhhh...", Seeas says blushing not finding the words to say. Naruto's right hand goes to Seras's chin and pushes her head up. Naruto leans closer to her while smiling.

"If you need any help, just ask", Naruto said turning away and walking away.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is standing next to Walter with an angry Seras.

"Walter, what the hell is this thing?!", Seras says talking about the coffin in her room.

"That thing your referring to is a coffin", Walter says and Naruto chuckles.

"I know, why is there a coffin in my bedroom?", Seras says.

"Oh, it's here on orders from sir Integra. We can't have a vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin, so there you are", Walter says.

"What have you done with my bed?", Seras says and Naruto is smiling the whole time.

"I had it disposed of, of course", Walter says.

"You know I have a bed, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you", Naruto said and Seras glares angrily at Naruto while blushing. Naruto laughs a little.

"If it helps the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well", Walter said.

"Master...", Seras says.

"Yes, since your still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire. You will slowly become weaker, you must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birth place, this smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength", Walter said.

"I take it your still feeling uncomfortable with the situation", Walter says.

Alucard arrives at the door way.

"Your an idiot", Alucard says.

"Master", Seras says looking surprisingly at Alucard.

"You chose the night, once you turn your back on the light of day, all the sun light should have ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death", Alucard says.

Naruto walks next to Alucard.

"Yes, but even in the darkest part of an abyss. There is still a light that guides you to the way out", Naruto said and Alucard looks at Naruto.

"I never had that light", Alucard says passing Naruto.

"Everyone has that light, you just ignore it sensei and stay in the darkness", Naruto said quietly but Alucard heard that part but didn't do anything.

"Good evening Alucard. I have something very special I was hoping to show you", Walter says standing next to a case. Alucard opens it.

"Oh, what is this", Alucard says taking the gun.

"The Jackal. A custom 13 millimeter anti freak combat pistol. It fires custom made rounds far more powerful", Walter says and Naruto stops listening. He begins thinking of eating ramen but stops seeing a cannon gun.

"A 13 millimeter anti freak cannon. Designed to be used with both depleted uranium shells and exploding shells, this weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armed targets", Walter says and Seras is pointing at the gun with shock.

"What the hell is that!", Seras yells pointing at the gun/cannon.

"I didn't get you anything Naruto. I remember that you already have a weapon, the sword", Walter said and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Why don't i get a gun, its just a normal sword", Naruto said.

"Wolf boy, its far more than just a normal sword. It's a sword like no other", Alucard says smiling and Naruto takes out his sword and looks at it.

"A sword like no other...", Naruto said to himself.

TIME SKIP

"Miss Victoria's room in the sub basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communication have been cut off so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least four hours maybe five. In the mean time our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with there lives", Walter said on the phone.

"What do you recommend?", Integra says on the other line.

"Well, for starts please fortify the doors to the conference room, since Alucard, Naruto and Seras are with me down in the sub basement I propose we divide into two teams, Alucard will head up stairs, Sir Naruto, Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room", Walter said.

"How will you manage, the hall ways are full of ghouls?", Integra said.

"How did you manage to find Alucard cell ten years ago?", Walter says.

"The air ducts of course", Integra says.

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly, good luck", Walter says about to end the call.

"Walter, these animals are eating my people. Show no mercy, do not let them lead the grounds alive!", Integra says.

Naruto smiles.

"By your orders then sir Integra", Walter said.

"Awesome! The Angel of Death rides again!", Naruto says happily.

"Come on, what are you two talking about?", Seras said looking at Naruto and Walter.

"You'll see soon enough", Alucard says.

"Lets get the show on the road!", Naruto yells and Alucard walks to the wall and turns to them.

"This could actually be fun", Alucard says disappearing.

"Makes you wonder doesn't, if there any normal people who work in this bloody place", Seras says and Naruto smiles.

"You are right about that Seras, after we're done this whole place will be bloody", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP AT THE CONFERENCE

"We're all, we're all going to die", Shelby says closing his eyes and holding his head. They all look up at the ceiling and see a part fall down. It falls on Shelby's head.

"Ow!", Shelby says and looks up.

"It's a bottom?", Shelby says and Seras falls through the ceiling falling on Shelby's face. Walter comes down.

"Damn it! My coat is stuck!", Naruto yells into the curling and the ceiling explodes and Naruto lands on the table.

"Uhhhhhhh, sorry about that", Naruto says running the back if his head and laughs nervously while sweat droping. Integra signs. Seras get off of Mr. penwood.

"Hello again Mr. Penwood", Naruto says to him and he nods.

"Hello again Naruto", Shelby says to Naruto.

"Naruto, Seras, Walter!", Integra says.

"Hi!", Seras says.

"Someone armed and trained these soldiers, who ever did was quite good, they new how and where to hit us", Walter said.

"Walter, honestly do you think we're done for?", Integra says.

"Of couse not, compared to the sorts of trouble can hellsing faced a century ago, I think it's fair to say this hardly rates as a crises. The plan as it follows sir Integra. Alucard will intercept our attackers in the sub levels. Naruto, Seras and I will clear this floor. Your standing orders will be followed to the letter, I promise that not one of these villains will see the light of day ever again. Now with your permission sir I believe its time to give these people a proper lesson in violence", Walter says.

"Lets do this", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Walter exit a side door and face the enemy.

Walter opens his fist and you can see wires. Suddenly Jan's cigarette is cut. A few of the soldiers behind him fall to the ground into some pieces.

Naruto and Walter walk towards Jan.

"Oh dear, I missed I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be", Walter said.

"Don't worry Walter, if you killed him that fast it wouldn't be any fun", Naruto said.

"My name is Walter Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family and former master vampire hunter!", Walter says moving his fingers and strings head for Jan and the ghouls. Jam snaps his fingers.

"Fire!", Jan yells and the Ghouls fire. Naruto runs towards the vampires and Jan get behind a few up them. Naruto behind ripping the ghouls heads off with his own hands. Naruto takes one of the Gould guns and uses it against them shooting more of them in the head. Naruto jumps in the air backwards and wires then cut through more ghouls.

"On the slow side aren't they, after all a ghoul is just a ghoul", Walter said.

"There ghouls, not very bright. Remember Walter", Naruto said kicking a ghouls head off.

Walter moves his strong and kills more of the ghouls behind Jan.

"I highly suggest you start praying to what ever god you have", Walter said.

"Ahahahahahah! Now that's fucking great! Cus plowing through you people was starting to bore the fuck out of me!", Jan says and snaps his fingers and ghouls show up with shields. They take out guns.

"Oh my", Walter says.

The ghouls move fires.

"Seras, now would be a good time for you to test your gun", Naruto said to Seras who's behind them pointing the cannon gun at the enemy.

"Right!", Seras says and fires. The bullet blasts through the shields of the ghouls.

"Seras! You know what to do fire a different bullet and aim fir the middle!", Naruto yells.

Seras the. Puts another bullet in.

"Oh fuck you!", Jan yells and Seras fires another bullet.

Jan' is running past the ghouls heading for Naruto. Suddenly he gets roundhouse kicked by Naruto.

"Damn it that hurt you fucker!", Jan yells pointing guns and Seras gets behind him and restrains him. She forced him to the ground.

"I got him Naruto, Walter are you guys all right!", Seras says.

"I think I'm staring to fell my age", Walter says.

"Nice hold, where did you learn it?", Naruto said wanting to know.

"Well, I was a police officer", Seras says smiling.

"Get the fuck off me you fucking vampire slut!", Jan yells and Naruto gets pissed. Naruto takes a gun off the floor and shoots one of Jan's fingers off.

"Raghhhh! That hurt fucking dip shit!", Jan yells.

"Keep talking stuff about Seras and the next bullet goes through your head", Naruto said.

"I'll be asking the questions. What's the objective of the attack, who are you taking orders from", Walter said.

"I'm just a tourist passing by minding my own business thought I have a look, so we cool, dude", Jan says and Naruto shoots his right hand.

"Raghhhh!", Jan yells in pain.

"Young man, the left ones next", Walter said.

"We were following orders alright! We were told to attack the hellsing headquarters and kill everyone we found inside. We were supposed to confirm the deaths of the round table and you pet vampire", Jan says.

"Wait, we? Where's the other leader?", Naruto says.

"Ahahahahahah, wow your quick. Right now big brother Valentine is down stairs beating Alucard into a carpet stain", Jan says.

"Eheheheh", Naruto laughs a little drawing there attention.

"What's so funny? You lost hope already?", Jan says.

"Ahahahahahah! You actually think your brother is gonna kill Alucard. Your brother is already going to die the first moment he stepped into Alucard's room. He's done for", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

"Any last words?", Naruto says and stops seeing something in the shadows of the room in front of them leading downstairs. There are ghouls, Naruto, Walter and Seras's eyes widen. Jan hits Seras in the stomach with his elbow. Seras turns and looks at the ghouls. Jan moves to the ghouls.

"And now for our next trick, check out door number three!", Jan says and ghouls come out of the door way.

"Damn it! They turned our own soldiers into ghouls!", Naruto thinks angrily.

"My god what have you done!", Walter says.

"Time to get this party started", Jan says jumping over them.

"Stop!", Walter says and wraps wires around Jan's right arm. It detaches.

"Walter, don't bother with him! He's screwed anyways once he enters the room!", Naruto yells and looks at the ghouls. They get a hold of Seras. Naruto gets angry and runs at the ghouls. He kills two of them by ramming there heads together. Rips one of there'll throats out and rios another's heart out. He rios another in half. He hits two making them fly and hit the wall. Then suddenly it happens. Seras snaps. Her eyes turn red and Naruto jumps back.

A ghoul goest flying with body parts missing. Seras begins brutally murdering them.

"Damn, is it wrong if I think she's hot when she does that", Naruto says not taking his eyes off of Seras.

"But, I like Seras to be in cringe ok and not her vampire instinct", Naruto says and grabs Seras arm stoping her. Seras turns to Naruto and swings an arm. Naruto catches it.

Naruto puts his hand to Seras's chin and makes her look directly at Naruto.

"Seras, stop now", Naruto said and hugs her close to him. Seras's eyes turn back to blue. She's shocked at what she did.

"It's ok, it's over now", Naruto said still hugging her close to him.

Naruto lets go of Seras and walks angrily at Jan. he lifts him up by the neck.

"Tell me, who are you people and what did you hope to accomplish! Who's responsible for this! Start talking!", Naruto yells and rips off his left arm then his left leg.

"Now!", Naruto yells and his teeth become sharper.

"Ehehehehe, cone on you know the ones that put the fucking chip in me. The chip thats sending information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last god damn word. If they know I'm standing here all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything. You think there gonna let me fucking live!", Jan says and bursts into blue flames and Naruto lets go.

"See! I so fucking told you, ahahah! Well, since I'm fucked how about I piss a little wisdom on you dip shits! Ahahahah! You can take clue and shove it up your ass bitch! Beware the Millennium", Jan says abs turns to ashes.

"That's it, Millennium?", Integra says

"Are you alright sir Integra?", Walter said.

"Yes, I'm fine and as for them. Please, put them out of there misery", Integra says looking at the ghouls soldiers that are still alive.

"Of course", Naruto and Walter said.

"Naruto, Walter, you will delay that order. The responsibility must fall to there leader. Sir Integra its your duty", Hugh Irons said holding a gun out to Integra.

"No sir Irons! That going to far!", Walter said.

"This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra, your lack of preparation is an offense, and since facility is under your command the responsibility is yours. The fact that these man died and were reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault", Hugh says and Naruto gets pissed.

"Shut your mouth you assho-", Naruto yells pissed off but Integra puts her arm in front of Naruto.

"Naruto!", Integra yells and she takes the gun. Naruto turns away still angry.

"Fine, but I still don't like this", Naruto said walking away.

Naruto passes Alucard.

"I'm going to kill those Millennium people", Naruto said and punched a wall breaking through it.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and it will take longer for next update. That goes for all my fanfics, I'll be busy for now on starting Thursday. Sorry chapter will be short.

Chapter 4

Naruto and Seras are standing against a wall while Integra talks to a group she hired. Naruto is sleeping and wakes up from Seras stomping on his foot hard. Naruto holds back the urge to yell in pain.

"What?!", Naruto said running the sleep out of his eyes. Seras points at Integra. Naruto looks.

"For those of you who still need convincing, I present to you a genuine Vampire and a Werewolf", Integra says pointing at Naruto and Seras. The mercenaries look in there direction.

"Huh, oh no. Just hold on you, you two are really a vampire and werewolf?", Pip says walking towards them.

"I'm the werewolf and she's the vampire", Naruto said boredly not wanting to stay here anymore.

Pip smiles and the other mercenaries laugh.

"I get the feeling there laughing at us sir", Seras says to Integra.

"Then show them something to make them stop, police girl and wolf boy", Integra says.

"Right of course sir! Come on", Seras says snapping her fingers.

"Ahahahahahahahah! If this is supposed to be a vampire and werewolf then I'm Frankenstein's monster!", Pip says going closer to them but suddenly he gets flicked a couple of times by Seras in the face and his face has blood on it. Pip is fling back.

"Captain!", one of the mercenaries says shocked seeing what just happened.

"She's some kind of monster, I just, she kept poking me with the... It happened so fast", Pip says.

"I don't believe it, your really telling me she is a vampire?", Pip says holding his head.

"Damn right they are", Alucard says appearing from the wall.

"The police girl may be the lowest of the low but a vampire is still a vampire", Alucard says shocking the mercenaries.

"What a pathetic bunch of cowards. Do you really think they'll be of any use to us", Alucard says staing out of the wall.

"Well I'll be leaving", Naruto says at the exit shocking the mercenaries more from the speed.

"See ya", Naruto said leaving the room.

Naruto is walking down the hall but stops and signs. His hearing picked up on a letter from the Vatican.

"Oh great, better being my sword", Naruto said sadly already knowing he'll have to come.

TIME SKIP

"I better step in", Naruto said to Seras. Both Alucard and Anderson are facing each other.

Both Integra and Maxwell see Naruto walking towards them.

"Alucard Sensei please don't fight in a place like this", Naruto said.

"Naruto, this is none of your concern, leave", Alucard says looking at Naruto.

"Sorry, but no. This is not gonna be a battle field. They got some nice work of arts here", Naruto said and touches his sword. Alucards eyes narrow. Alucard then smiles.

"Eheheheh, this isn't the time or place for a fight", Alucard says smiling.

"Yes, you may have a point", Anderson says and Alucard turns.

"I'm going back to sleep, waking up in the middle of the is exhausting", Alucard says leaving as well as Anderson. Anderson turns and looks at Naruto leaving.

"So that is Alucard's apprentice, interesting", Anderson thinks walking away.

"Thank god I stopped that or it would have been bad", Naruto thinks walking through the museum by himself. Naruto stops cold when he sees the man he fought in the mansion.

The man looks at Naruto and turns back to the painting.

Naruto stands next to the man and looks at the painting as well.

"So, explain why you attacked me out of the blue?", Naruto said looking at the man.

He turns away and starts walking away. Naruto just stairs at the man.

"What's your name?", Naruto said.

The man stops.

"Captain...", Captain says walking away from Naruto. He turns a corner and passes The Major and the doctor.

The major is smiling.

"So, that is your son Captain, he seems quite interesting", Major says smiling and captain stops walking and turns to the major. His eyes locking with the Major's. Captain turns back and starts walking away.

"I wonder why he never talks? He's a strange one", the doctor says.

"Now, now, he isn't strange, let us leave now", Major says walking away with the doctor following.

TIME SKIP ON A JET

"Check mate, I win again", Naruto says and Pip flips the chess board.

"How are you able to do that! You won 22 times! You cheated!", Pip yells pointing at Naruto.

"Not my fault you just suck at this game", Naruto says smiling and starts eating ramen.

Alucard is smiling the whole time for some reason.

"So, why did you put Seras in the coffin and chain it?", Naruto said.

"Eheheheh", Alucard laughs a little and Naruto sweat drops.

"That doesn't answer my question", Naruto said.

"Let me out!", Seras yells inside the coffin.

TIME SKIP

"What did I miss?", Naruto said holding a soda. He sees that the worker has been hypnotized.

"He asked to many questions didn't he", Naruto said to Pip and he nods.

"Black magic or maybe he has some kind of evil love beam or something?", Pip says.

"Are you saying Alucard sensei is gay?", Naruto says and Alucard stops walking hearing that line. He turns to them with a smile.

"I didn't hear you right. Say that again", Alucard says with his smile getting wider then Naruto and Pip turn white.

"I-It's nothing Alucard Sensei!", Naruto says.

"Y-Yes nothing, please carry on!", Pip says and Alucard turns and starts walking. Naruto and Pip sign.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

Naruto is on a hotel building playing gulf. He hits the golf ball and it goes flying.

"Four!", Naruto yells.

SOME WHERE ELSE

"Come on, I won't do it again", a guy says being held by against a police car and behind him is a police officer putting hand cuffs on him.

"You broke into a jewelry store, two times and its the same store. Your going away for a lon-", the police officer is cut off being hit in the head by a golf ball knocking him it.

"Holy shit! Thank you whoever did that!", the guy says then was hit in the nuts by another gold ball.

"Damn you!", he yells holding his nuts and falls to his knees.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Another golf ball hits a car making it crash into other cars making a giant car wreck.

"What the fuck just happened?", the driver says looking at the golf ball in his hand that went through his window.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"I finally got it!", a guy says holding a wedding ring.

"I can finally ask her", the guy says but a golf ball knocks it out of his hands and goes into a sewer. The guy falls to his knees.

"Damn you!", the guy yells looking at the sky.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Well, I'm bored", Naruto says and throws the golf club off the building.

ON THE GROUND

"This car is awesome! It was worth every penny", a guy says driving his car, the car cost $80,000 dollars. All of a sudden a golf club comes down and hits his car window making him turn and ram into a wall of a hospital. His car goes through it.

"Who threw that!", the man yells pissed off.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Why do I get the feeling I pissed off a lot of people, oh well", Naruto said walking inside the building.

WHERE ALUCARD IS

Alucard is looking at the sword on the table.

FLASH BACK

A battle field with blood and bodies everywhere.

Alucard is laying on the ground injured with standing next to him with a sword pointed at his heart.

"I win, I can kill you right now if I want to, but I won't", Hashirama said and puts the sword away.

"You have the power to kill me thank to The Holy Sword. Why don't you kill me and send me to hell?", Alucard said looking at Hashirama. Hashirama smiles surprising him.

"Being one of the rarest Werewolf's. We have the ability to look in the future only once. It happened on its own. I saw a blond kid holding this sword close to him and saw you saving him from vampires. That boy may be the one to finally put you to rest, it isn't me who will kill you", Hashirama says turning away and starts walking.

"Why, after all I did?", Alucard says.

"The vision. You will help make a brighter future. That boy will surpass both of us and become a golden wolf like me, goodbye Dracula", Hashirama said walking away but stops and turns to Alucard.

"No matter what, we're all born human and what we do in the future can never change that", Hashirama says walking away and Alucard is shocked hearing those words.

FLASH BACK END

"I don't see it, that boy isn't even at my level, why would his vision show that. He may be of the same bloodline of the rarest of Werewolf's but he is weak", Alucard thinks.

TIME SKIP

"You awake?", Naruto said standing next to Alucard. Both standing over Seras who awoken from her coffin.

"Oh, hello good morning", Seras said blinking.

"Good evening, there's something interesting going on", Alucard said and Seras sits up and the lights go out.

"Huh, the lights went out?", Seras said and a light appears coming from the window. They hear a helicopter. It flys next to the window.

"What!", Seras said looking out the window.

Naruto focuses his hearing.

"Just 30 minutes ago three armed terrorists two man and a women killed several hotel guests and staff, they are on the too floor and have taken over a dozen people hostage. The incidents a few hours ago was caused by one of the terrorists who used golf balls and caused a lot if dama-", Naruto stops listening and starts sweating when he heard what he did.

"Anything important you heard?", Alucard said smiling and Naruto smiles nervously.

"N-Nothing, there's nothing Sensei", Naruto said smiling.

"Ehehehehahahahahahahah! Now it's time for us to go to war", Alucard says with his smile widening.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Seras are hiding in the coffin. Luck for Naruto, Seras is laying on top of him.

"You smell good", Naruto says and Seras blushes.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!", Seras says and they hear gun fire. Seras hides her face into Naruto's chest and Naruto wraps his hands around Seras's head.

The gun fire stops and both Seras and Naruto get out of the coffin.

Naruto looks sadly at the dead soldiers. Naruto goes to one of the dead soldiers bodies and closes his eyes.

"Rest in peace, all of you", Naruto said quietly.

"Master...", Seras says looking around.

"Naruto, Seras, prepare for battle", Alucard says looking at them.

"But...", Seras said.

"Is there a problem, do as your told", Alucard says.

Seras walks towards Alucard.

"But master, these people, these are humans", Seras said.

"Your point?", Alucard looking away.

"These people are human beings!", Seras says and Alucard turns to her angrily.

"I don't care what these thing are!", Alucard yells grabbing Seras by her coat.

"They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are, now they must die! They'll be slaughtered, corpses! Left to rot in there graves like trash! This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done, and no one has the power to change that, not god, the devil or you!", Alucard yells at Seras and Naruto grabs Alucards arm. Alucard turns to Naruto and his eyes widen seeing Naruto's eyes as nine tails and they turn back to his normal red eyes.

"Sensei", Naruto said sadly and Alucard looks at Seras.

"I know, but there just...", Seras said with tears in her eyes and Alucard's eyes widen and calms down.

"This is just the way it is...", Alucard says campy and lets go of Seras.

"Yes master", Seras said.

"Come along now Seras, no time to be a coward", Alucard says.

"Sorry sir, yes right!", Seras says and Alucard calls Integra.

"Who is it?", Integra says.

"It's your humble servant sir Integra. Give me my orders, master", Alucard says.

"What did you do to that swat team?", Integra says.

"I killed them, I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing, now all I need is your orders sir Integra? I believe the senior officials if the local police are under millennium's control. These people who stand against me may be innocent humans but I will kill them, I'm ready to strike them down without a moments hesitation or the slightest hint of regret, I can do this for you, I'm a monster and I'll do what needs to be done, but what will you do sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded, I've pulled the slide and removed the safety, everything is ready and waiting! Still, you must be the one to pull the trigger so what will you do, I'm waiting for you orders my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing", Alucard said into the phone.

Couple of seconds later.

"Don't you dare question my resolve! I'v already have given you your matching orders soldier! You will search and destroy, search and destroy! Any resistance you encounter will be crushed, Hellsibg dies not run from our enemies! Kill them all, I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your way!", Integra yells.

"Ahahahahahah! The final block removed! This is excellent news indeed, you still know how to inspire my passion Integra, then by your orders my master, I hope you enjoy the show", Alucard says and hangs up the phone.

"Mast-", Seras is cut off by Naruto putting a hand to her mouth.

"Seras, don't say anything. That look ok Alucard's face... I'v only seen it a few times. It's best not to interrupt him", Naruto said seeing the look on Alucard's face.

TIME SKIP AFTER ALUCARD DEFEATS DANDY MAN

Alucard is laughing and clapping his hands. A helicopter appears.

"Mr Alucard, Mr Uzumaki and Miss Victoria! Can I offer you a lift somewhere!", Pip yells holding a gun to the pilots head.

"We ruin the country's we govern and the people in our care. We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies, we'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves, it will never be enough. We are encourageable war mongers aren't we major?", Alucard says.

"Hurry up! Come on people we need to get going now!", Pip yells.

Naruto starts walking but stops and turns to Alucard.

"Let me tell you something Alucard. No matter what, we're all born human...", Naruto said and Alucards eyes widen seeing Hashirama standing next to Naruto.

"... What we do in the future can never change that", Naruto said and walks away.

"Naruto...", Seras says looking at Naruto and he passes her.

"He's just like that man...", Alucard thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Naruto, Seras and Pip are walking to a building.

"So, are you two dating or not?", Pip says and both Naruto and Seras blush.

"I'll take that as a no", Pip says and puts and arm around Seras and Naruto gets pissed.

TIME SKIP

"We can't leave his big box can we?", Pip says looking at Alucards coffin that's next to Seras's. Alucard sits on his coffin.

"Within this box is my own true kingdom, its where I was born and where I'll die", Alucard says and Pip sips out of his drink.

Suddenly the door was kicked in by Anderson.

"WTF are you doing here!", Naruto yells shocked. Anderson walks towards Alucard. Alucard stands smiling. Alucard walks towards Anderson.

Both begin punching each other in the face.

"I've had enough, Anderson!", Alucard yells pulling out two guns and pointing them at Anderson.

"Rawhhhhhh!", Andsrson yells pulling out his blades. Pip takes out his gun, Naruti grabs his sword and pulls it out a little.

"Rawhhhhhhhhh!", Seras yells about to hit Anderson from behind but stops seeing Anderson look at her. Seras stumbles back and Anderson smiles.

Anderson throws his blade right next to Seras's head and it has a paper on it.

Seras falls to her knees.

They put away there weapons.

"The Vatican has a small private jet thirty kilometers north of here, there's your release paper. Our people are expecting you, so take it and get the hell out of here before I decide to decapitate you again", Anderson said.

TIME SKIP

There all there. Maxwell, Integra, Walter and the other people associated with hellsing. Maxwell's butler and guard.

The door's open and Alucard, Naruto, Seras and Pip enter.

"We have returned to you, my master", Alucard said.

"Well executed, my servant, the queen awaits you, remove your glasses", Integra says. Alucard takes off his glasses and walks slowly towards the queen. Two guards try to stop Alucard but they were both taken down easily.

"Well, I think there still alive, I don't see blood", Naruto said to Seras and Pip.

"Wonder what's gonna happen next?", Naruto said to himself.

"55 years ago, a deranged Nazi Major attempted to creat a vampire army. Walter and I laid waste to there operation, however it seems they refused to die. They've returned, replenished there numbers and ready to complete there original mission, that's what Millennium truly is, the last battalion", Alucard says.

"Tubalcain's blood told you that huh?", Schrodinger says appearing at the door way.

"The Major sure blew that one", Schrodinger says and they pull out weapons and aim them at Schrodinger. The first think Naruto noticed was the kid's ears that look like a cat, dog or wolf's ears.

"Whoa there, I'm just the messenger. In not here to fight anyone", Schrodinger says walking towards them.

"Explain this?", Integra said.

"My deepest apologies Ma'am. I don't know how he got past security?", Walter said.

Schrodinger puts some kind of video box on the table.

"They are useless against me, I'm everywhere and no where", Schrodinger says.

"To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and great Britain, my commanding officer the glorious major has a message for all of you, please watch carefully", Schrodinger says pressing into a remote but its not working.

"Give me that!", Naruto yells taking it and begins pressing.

"Wait a second... You do realize there's no barriers in this right?", Naruto said and Schrodinger looks down sadly.

"What's going on there's no picture, the screen isn't working", the major says from the video. The screen finally appears.

"Your having lots of trouble there Huh?", Schrodinger says

"No, since its finally finished... It feels great, really great!", the major says and the video shows dead bodies.

"Hello Major", Alucard says smiling.

"Alucard, I'm so happy to see you again, it's been far to long", Major said.

"Ahahahahahah", Alucard laughs.

"What is it you want?", Integra said.

"Oh finally face to face with Sir Integra Hellsing, its a pleasure to meet you", Major said.

"Fears the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish, answer me!", Integra says.

"The purpose, what a silly question, to put it simple we actually have no ultimate goal. Listen Integra, within this world exists those who have decided...not to have any sort if goal to achieve their desires. To put it simply, those like us", Major says and snaps his fingers and the (I think there vampires or ghouls I don't know) they start eating a tied up guy alive.

Naruto looks away disgusted.

"Oh wow, I didn't think your decision would be that harsh, sir", Schrodinger says smiling.

"Your insane, all of you", Maxwell said.

"Did I just hear someone from the Iscariot questioning my sanity? Then let me ask you, if your god would allow my madness to fly across the globe, then wouldn't it seem to you that any god like that would be just as mad as I?", Major says and Maxwell's eyes widen.

"I don't know if I should say this but I think he just one on that one", Naruto said.

"Do you have any idea of his many people we killed? I'm insane, what foolishness, you didn't have any objections 50 years ago? But never mind that, unfortunately Iscariot isn't my true enemy, my true enemy is Britain, the hellsings, well really it's that man laughing in the corner back there", Major says and they all look at Alucard who's laughing like he heard the most hilarious joke of all time.

"I think you just broke Alucard?", Naruto said never seeing him laugh like that before.

"A declaration of war, excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!", Alucard says.

"No matter what you do, we will never give up", Major says and looks at Naruto.

"So your Naruto?", Major says looking at Naruto.

Schrodinger looks at Naruto and his ears move up two times. He starts moving towards Naruto.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm", Schrodinger says leaning towards Naruto and Naruto sweat drops.

"What are you doing?", Naruto said.

"So your the Captain's son. You have his hair and eyes but I don't know where the red streaks came from, must be from your mothers side", Schrodinger says and Walters eyes widen finally understanding who Naruto reminds him of.

"W-What...", Naruto says and falls to his knees not believing what he's hearing.

"He's my father... My father is alive, damn it!", Naruto yells and punches the ground hard making cracks in the ground.

Naruto has tears in his eyes.

"He was alive but he abandoned me, why...?", Naruto thinks.

"Naruto...", Seras says sadly.

"Tell me", Naruto says then suddenly grabs Schrodinger by his shirt and lifts him in the air.

"TELL ME WHY HE ABANDONED ME!", Naruto yells angrily and gets pissed more seeing Schrodinger smile.

"No wonder the major has taken a liking to you, you aren't like the captain but much stronger I can see it", Schrodinger says and Naruto rios off his head.

A lot of the members are shocked.

"Eheheheh, interesting. You are indeed one intresting man, Uzumaki", Major says seeing what Naruto did. Naruto then crushes the video. Then suddenly they all look and are shocked except Alucard. Schrodinger is missing along with his blood.

"I'm leaving", Naruto said walking away. Seras runs behind Naruto and touched his shoulder but Naruto's knocks her hand away.

"Just leave me alone", Naruto said.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Oh and Hashirama in the fanfic has blond hair. Also Naruto doesn't have the whisker marks.

Chapter 7

Naruto and Walter are standing next to a sitting Integra. There sitting at a round table in a room with computers and other people.

They hear sirens.

"General! Communications with the Central Intelligence Command Center have been cut off! I cannot reach them! The SIS is offline!", one of the workers say.

"It's What?!", Shelby said turning to him.

"We've lost contact with the London BTN control station, as well. We're also cut off from civilian communications across the city", another said.

"There's no contact from Ark Air Force Base!", another said.

"No response from Atlantic fleet or from fleet command!", another said.

"We've had no word from defense intelligence headquarters, all lines are down", another said.

"General, we've received word that a civilian craft has spotted airships moving north of Newfields, south of London", another said.

"A fleet of airships? Impossible, they can't be trying to declare war on us", Shelby says shocked what he's hearing.

"We're past that", Integra says smoking.

"Sir Integra", Shelby says looking at her.

"The war has already begun", Integra said.

"I can't believe they would do this, killing innocent people", Naruto says with his fists making a fist.

Suddenly soldiers enter the room.

"What is the meaning of this?", Shelby says standing up.

They point there guns at Integra.

"Please no sudden moves,sir Integra one of the workers say taking out a gun and pointing it at Integra.

"As of now this facility is under the control of millennium", he says and Shelby looks around shocked.

"Enough, what is going on!", Shelby says.

"Shut up! What is going on Sir Penwood is a very good day for vampires", he says and the other soldiers laugh.

"A very good day indeed, considering I just captured the great sir Integra", he says and Integra chuckles.

"What's so funny?", the guy says pointing his gun at Integra.

"Why the whole thing of course, really your the vampire equivalent of new borns, while we're the institution of your annihilation. To think that baby frogs who still have their tails would face a snake and call themselves Lucky...", Integra said.

"I'm not scared of you!", he says angrily.

"I hope you can claim your iron cross from your corporal in hell", Integra said.

"Shut up!", he says them suddenly wires tear off his arm.

"Ahhhh!", he yells in pain.

"Walter, clean up", Integra says.

"As you wish sir Integra, now then it's time to take out the trash", Walter said.

"Die!", one of the soldiers say firing billets at Walter with the others joining. But there bullets aren't even touching Walter. Walter moves his wrist and wires cut through three guys. Walter moves his hand back and more guys are cut through as well. Walter moves his hand up and and side killing all of them. Blood gets on the computer and on Shelby's face.

The people are shocked how Walter killed them expect Naruto and Integra.

"Bloody traitors, sorry sir penwood, are you alright?", Integra says looking at Shelby who has a shocked face.

"Up until now, I'd been convinced that you were the traitor in our mitts", Integra said and Shelby wipes the blood off his face with cloth.

"I may be powerless against them but I'm certainly not a coward", Shelby says then suddenly warning signs appear on the main computer.

A worker types at the controls and looks at the computer and turns back to them.

"Sir, the city is under siege!", he says.

"No word from the chief of staff!", another said.

"We lost contact over with over 150 military installations and command centers across the British empire, it is possible there currently engaging the enemy forces", another said.

"It'll be the same everywhere, this facility is sure to be on there lost of targets, we should be gone before they arrive, it's time to leave", Integra says standing.

"There are nazi soldiers dropping from the airships, its the waffen SS!", someone said sitting at the computer.

"It can't be!", another said and turns back to the computer.

"Sir penwood, its time, this building is about to be over run by an army of vampires", Integra said.

"Sir Integra, you and your men will return to hellsing headquarters as quickly as possible. There are duties you are about to preform, go and see to your obligations. I must stay and preform mine", Shelby says.

"This place can no longer function as a command center, do you have a death wish?", Integra said.

"It's still possible for us to restore communications and we may be able to issue orders again. We will need to establish a chain of command with what ever bases that are still fighting off the invasion. I am the commanding officer here, this is my facility, I can not abandon my post. I know that I'm not a strong man, I've always been nervous, even I'm not entirely sure how a man like me ended up in such a position of authority. No, that's not true, I was born with a title and money. My authority was expected, and my position handed to me by obligation. So, given that, the least I can do is perform the responsibilities I was handed. Now off with you sir Integra, there are evils moving against us that only you, that only hellsing can face", Shelby says and Integra puts a hand through her coat and takes out a gun and puts it on the table. She puts another gun and ammo on the table.

"It's loaded with blessed atomized silver tip rounds. You should find them more affective then regular iron. Sir penwood, best of luck and good hunting", Integra says smiling.

"Thank you, and good hunting sir Integra", Shelby says smiling.

"All staff prepare for evacuation. Only essential personal will stay behind. On second thought, in truth. I suppose, I'm capable of operating the emergency systems my self, all of you get out of here, Quickly!", Shelby says and the workers and officers look at each other. They laugh surprising Naruto.

"That's enough, what's so funny? I have an order! Evacuate!", Shelby says not understanding why there not listening.

"I'll try and establish contact with national defense again sir. Start looking for a line", one of them say. Shelby looks at the others.

"Gather weapons and ammunition, quickly!", another says.

"Sir!", another said and begins collecting guns and ammo.

"Hey, wait!", Shelby says.

"Start setting up barricades at the entrances, Go!", another said.

"I told you idiots, you don't even have to be here anymore!", Shelby yells standing up.

The workers and officers smile at each other.

"There's no need sir, everyone knows you have no idea how the counsels operate", another said smiling.

"Please sir just take your normal seat, other wise you'll get in the way", another said. There all smiling.

"There going to die but they smile?", Naruto thinks looking at them.

Shelby sits down.

"Thank you gentle men, carry on", Shelby says and they all get back to work.

"Integra, I'll stay behind", Naruto said surprising Integra and Walter.

"They'll be needing me", Naruti said smiling and Integra nods.

"Good luck Naruto", Integra says walking away with Walter.

TIME SKIP

"So they got in?", Naruto said and they nod.

There all standing at the entered to the command room. It's blocked by furniture but only blocked to there waste. There all kneeling with guns pointed at the entrance.

"They see a bunch of vampires running towards them.

"Hold it! Hold it!", Naruto yells.

"Fire like there's no tommorow!", Naruto yells and they all unleash there bullets.

"Aim fir the head!", Naruto yells.

The vampires take cover and get to the sides of the wall. There eyes widen when they see C4 on the walls.

"Take this jackasses!", Naruto yells and hits the switch and the C4 explode killing a lot of the vampires. Half of the building collapses.

"Did we kill them?", one of them say then suddenly something happens. In the darkness a chain appears and it stabs right through the guy.

"What the?", Naruto said and more chains appear.

"Take cover!", Naruto yells dogging the chains but there like seeking missiles following every move Naruto makes and one of them stabs Naruto in the shoulder. It has a sharp end. The hits the wall and pulls out the chain.

"Silver", Naruto says.

"Eheheheh, you are right on that one boy", someone says and appears at the door way. The man looks like Mu the second Tsuchikage from Naruto universe but the white cloth is black and his eyes are black.

"I am, Titan. Nice to meet you", Titan says doing a bow.

One of the workers shoot but suddenly chains come out of the straps and block the bullets and the chains head for the man and rip his head off.

"My god!", Shelby says shocked.

"So your the caprain's son, how disappointing you aren't at his level", Titan says.

"Shut up!", Naruto yells and runs at Titan with his speed. Naruto throws a punch but he hits the wall making huge cracks and the wall collapses.

"To slow", Titan says behind Naruto and chains wrap around Naruto burning his skin. Titan then spins and throws Naruto making his crash into the wall hard. Naruto spits out some blood. A chain heads for Naruto and he dodges it but Abother wraps around his leg and throws him into the ceiling and into the floor hard.

"Damn i-", Naruto says but stop seeing the vampire nazi soldiers surround him with there gun pointed at him.

"Sir Naruto!", Shelby yells and fires bullets killing a few of them but a chains they stabs Shelby from behind through the heart coming out of the other side.

"Penwood!", Naruto yells about to get up when he feels three silver lance's stab Naruto in the back.

"Ahhhhh!", Naruto yells into pain.

"Fire", Titan says and his men fire on Naruto.

"I'm not done yet!", Naruto yells ripping the three lances from his back and throws it at three of the shooters. Then suddenly and chain wraps around Naruto's right arm and rips it off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain and his arm isn't regenerating thanks to the silver.

"Boring, you are weak", Titan says and his chains turn into spears and launch them selves at Naruto. It hits Naruto's right shoulder, left hand, right and left foot and Naruto hits the wall and sticks to it because of the sharp end of the lances going through his body and hitting the wall behind him.

Naruto spits out more blood.

"Fire", Titan says and the soldiers fire there billets at Naruto but luckily there missing his heart.

"Hold you fire!", Titan yells and they stop.

The lances turn back into chains and attach to the other chains coming from Titan. Titan the uses his chains and lifts Naruto in the air and rios off his left arm, right leg and left leg. Naruto face is showing no emotion and his eyes have little life in them. The chains throw Naruto against the wall.

"Pathetic, I bet Zorin is having more fun attacking the hellsing base. I bet she already killed those mercenaries and that girl bitten by Alucard! I bet that vampire bitch cried like a baby and killed herself!", Titan yells laughing and so does the other vampire soldiers. The whole time Naruto is listening.

"Seras...", Naruto thinks and sees a vision of the future.

VISION

Naruto is sitting next to Seras looking at the sunset. Seras is holding a baby boy in her arms smiling. There sitting on the hellsing roof.

"He has your hair", Seras says looking at the silver and red hair.

"Yeah but he has your face", Naruto said smiling.

The baby opens his eyes and giggles.

"Minato, you always know how to make me happy just by giggling", Naruto says smiling.

Seras puts her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it", Seras says looking at the sunset.

"Yeah, it sure is", Naruto says smiling.

VISION END

"Seras...", Naruto says and and the soldiers look at him shocked as well as Titan.

"Your still alive?", Titan says shocked and smiles.

"Oh I get it, the vsmpire bitch's name is Seras. You like her, don't worry if she is still alive I'll take good care of her, we all will! We'll have our way with her until she becomes boring and we'll throw her away!", Totan yells smiling. Naruto's hair is covering his eyes. His hair's color starts changing to blond. Naruto looks at Titan dangerously. Titan and the soldiers take a step back. Suddenly yellow mist starts coming off of Naruto's body. The body parts on the ground turn to yellow mist and head back to Naruto. Naruto's body starts regenerating and he stands up.

"What the fuck is happening?", Titan says sweating and looks at his soldiers and there all scared out if there mind.

Naruto's eyes turn to nine tails but turn back to his red eyes.

"Fire you idiots!", Titan yells and the two guys in front fire but faster then Titan could see both soldiers were cut in half by Naruto.

"Your all weak", Naruto said and rios off his shirt showing his chest and his body starts growing yellow hair and his head starts changing and his face looks like a wolf's face. Naruto's legs still look the same.

"Fire, fire, fire!", Totan yells and they all shoot but there billets are passing right through Naruto. Before the bullets hit his body turns every part that was about to be hit by a bullet into mist and reforms.

Naruto charges at speeds like no one could see. Naruto bits a guy in the neck and throws him at the wall killing him. Naruto's fingernails grow longer and slashes two of the guys necks killing them.

Titan is scared shitless.

"Die!", Titan yells firing chains and Naruto grabs both chains and rios them off. Titan is against a wall scared. Naruto then transforms into a huge yellow wolf like how captain did facing Seras.

"Show mercy", Titan says scared.

"I'm all out of mercy!", Naruto yells and then grabs Titan by his teeth and begins chewing on him.

"Rwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Titan yells and it stops when you hear a crunch sound and Naruto spits him out. Titan then turns into blue flames and Naruto transforms back into his wolf man form. He looks and sees 3 vampires running. Naruto begins chasing after them and grabs his sword off the ground and begins chasing them.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I won't be doing a new arc on this fanfic. It will end when the hellsing ultimate ends.

Chapter 8

FLASH BACK

Naruto is in his room sitting on his bed with his hands on his head.

"Why, why did you abandoned me dad, why?", Naruto says with tears going down his eyes. Naruto hears a knock at his door.

"Can I come in", Seras says on the other side. Naruto wipes his tears.

"Yes", Naruto said and Seras enters. The first thing she saw was Naruto's sad face and he looks like he's been crying.

"Are you ok Naruto?", Seras says sitting beside him.

"Sorry for what I did at the conference, its just... My father is working with the Nazi's... Why did he abandoned me?", Naruto says sadly.

"You don't know if he abandoned you, it could have been a reason why he left", Seras says trying to brighten the mood but can't. Seras than thinks of something and blush's. she puts her head on Naruto's shoulder and holds his right hand. Naruto's eyes widen a blushes. Naruto falls out of bed and looks at her shocked.

"W-W-What are you doing?", Naruto said and Seras turns the other way blushing.

"Ummmmm, well I thought it would have been nice and I wanted to do that", Seras says trying to think of something else to say but failing miserably.

"So your going to guard the hellsing base, with pip and the mercenaries", Naruto said and Seras nods.

"Yeah, so we're going to be heading in different directions. So your not staying but going with Integra and Walter", Seras says and Naruto nods.

"Walter is old he'll need my help if we get ambushed", Naruto said and thinks of something and blushes.

"What is it? Your blushing", Seras says and Naruto looks away.

"It's nothing!", Naruto said and Seras narrows her eyes.

"Your hiding something from me aren't you, tell me or I'll tell Integra that you were the one who drove her favorite limo off a bridge", Seras says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"How did you... Wait we're you watching me?", Naruto said and Seras blushes and Naruto has a smile on his face.

"So you got a crush on me", Naruto said with a little laugh but it stops by Seras stomping on his right foot.

"Ow!", Naruto yells holding his right foot in pain.

"Stop dodging the question and answer it!", Seras says angrily and Naruto sighs.

"Well, I was thinking that we could see a movie after all of this is over...", Naruto says and Seras blushes red.

"L-Like a date?!", Seras says.

"If you want it to be", Naruto said.

"Ok, lets go on a date after all this is over", Seras says and Naruto smiles and kisses Seras's cheek making her blush.

"Why did you do that?!", Seras says standing looking at Naruto.

"Well it felt like the right moment", Naruto says but then looks at Seras seriously.

"Seras... Before I go with Walter and Integra... Please promise me something", Naruto said gaining Seras's attention.

"What is it Naru-", Seras says and suddenly Naruto kisses her. Seras's eyes widen all the way but she then gives into the kiss and wraps her arms around Naruto while he does the same. The kiss deepens.

1 minute later

They separate and both are blushing.

Naruto walks to the door and turns to her.

"Don't die", Naruto said and leaves the room.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is wolf man form and is chasing after some vampires.

"Damn it! He's catching up what do we do!", one of them say.

"I don't know! He's gonna kill us all! Split up, he'll have to pick whi-", the man stops because his head flys off. The vampires look to see Naruto with his nails extended right behind them.

"When did he?", the vampire says but his throat was slashed.

"Run faster!", another vampire yells and they increase there speed all the way. They see more vampires up ahead. There fighting against and army of priests with Anderson fighting as well, Integra is there to.

"Back ups arrived!", one of the soldiers yell seeing 30 nazi vampire soldiers running towards them. The priests get ready for another wave but something happens. The soldiers run past them.

"What are you doing you idiots!", the soldier yells.

"Run for your lives, he'll kill us all!", the vampire soldier yells scared out of his mind.

"Who's gonna kill u-", the soldier stops and turns. Some smoke cloud is heading towards them. The soldier and priests stop fighting.

"What is that?", Heinkel says looking at the cloud that's heading towards them.

"I see someone? There's someone running toward us, his speed is making the smoke cloud", Yumiko says.

"Fire!", one if the vampire soldiers yell and all the vampires charge and fire. But it's useless. Anderson and the others see that the vampires are being ripped apart and others are flying in the air missing body parts.

"Is that a demon?", one of them say.

"No!", Anderson yells drawing there attention.

"It's no demon but its a monster", Anderson says shocking them.

"Where are you!", a soldier yells and yellow mist appears behind the soldier and forms a wolf man. The vampire turns and his head was crushed with his blood and brain going everywhere. There all dead. Then Naruto walks towards Integra.

Heinkel aims her guns at Naruto but Anderson stops her by raising his hand.

The werewolf is now standing in front of Integra then bows to her. Naruto turns back into human for shocking everyone except Anderson and Integra.

"I have returned Sir Integra. The others were killed", Naruto said sadly.

"So you have finally awoken your true werewolf form", Integra says.

"Well I feel like I haven't accessed my full power", Naruto said standing up and looks at Anderson and the priests.

"What do you want me to do Sir Integra?", Naruto said looking at Integra now.

"Nothing right now just guard me", Integra says and Naruto nods.

"I am impress Naruto, you've become an even greater beast then I thought", Anderson says smiling and so does Naruto.

"Well, I can take you on now", Naruto said and Integra begins walking away. Heinkel points a gun at Integra.

"Where are you going?", Heinkel says and Naruto gets in front of Integra and glares at her.

"To my mansion obviously. My forces are under attack as there commanding officer I need to be there, so lower the gun", Integra said.

"I don't think so, your in Vatican custody now you hellsing", Heinkel says and Integra turns around with her cigarette still in her mouth.

"Light me, light my cigar miss Wolfe, well?", Integra says and Heinkel lowers the gun. Naruto laughs a little.

"I've got a gun pointed at you and you want me to light you damn cigar?!", Heinkel says thinking that something is wrong with Integra.

"Do it", Integra said.

"You, do realize I'm the one holding the gun on you yes?", Heinkel says.

"No you aren't because I have the gun", Naruto said holding one of her guns.

"Wait! When did you!", Heinkel says and Naruto crushes the gun in his hand.

"Ops", Naruto says and Heinkel eyes twitch.

"Light me!", Integra says drawing there attention.

"Just do it", Naruto said signing.

Heinkel lights her cigar. Integra breaths out and all the priests except Amderson and Alucard look at Integra weirdly and don't know how to react to this.

"Now them I'm going home. If the thought of it vexes you, go ahead and shot", Integra says.

Yumiko has a tic mark and begins to get close to her.

"Cut it out Yumie! Why can't I deal with her! She's just one woman what the hell!", Heinkel says.

"Hey! How about we the her up and take her away with us, that would work!", Yumie says and Heinkel turns to her. Naruto is smiling thinking this is amusing.

"I want to shoot her!", Heinkel says holding her other gun.

"I can hear you, you know", Integra said and both Yumiko and Heinkel sweat drop.

"They want to tie me up or shoot me. What is it you want Anderson?", Integra says looking at Integra.

"What do you think, teaming up against an unarmed women to do god knows what to her. We're paladins not rapists", Anderson says and Naruto chuckles.

"I'm glad we're of one mind, but I really shouldn't walk home alone with one person, come on", Integra said starting to walk away with Naruto.

"We'll protect your maiden virtue", Anderson said shocking the other priests.

"Come along", Integra said.

"Your not the boss!", Heinkel and Yumiko yell.

"Eheheheh, its good to see that some priests show emotion", Naruto said smiling and Yumiko and Heinkel look at Naruto in shock.

They begin walking with Integra leading with Naruto behind her and all the priests behind Naruto.

"What are we doing? How did she get all of us into this?", Heinkel says.

"This is terrible, bishop Max is going to be so angry", Yumie says.

"You know we have sort of taken her into custody, figuratively", Heinkel says.

"If she's not wearing handcuffs and if she's leading the way, it shows that your wrong", Naruto says and Heinkel gets a tic mark.

"Shut your pie hole!", Heinkel yells.

"I'm gonna say a no on that one", Naruto says.

"Heinkel, see if you can find us a vehicle, we're a bunch of sitting ducks on foot", Anderson says.

"Right", Heinkel says.

TIME SKIP

Maxwell and his army are killing the citizens.

"He's gone mad", Naruto says angrily.

"You have betrayed is Maxwell", Integra said.

"This, this is different. I can not let this pass, Maxwell, you have become enraptured by your own authority, intoxicated by your power. We are ment to be mere instruments of a higher power, a blade wielded from high. A blade in the service of god, but this Maxwell, what you do tonight is not in service of god, its in the service of power! You Maxwell, you've turned your back on god!", Anderson yells.

"Father Anderson, you need to focus on your mission, your orders. Maxwell wants Sir Integra Hellsing taken into custody", Heinkel says and the priests surround Integra and Naruto pointing there guns at them. Naruto cracks his fists smiling.

"Bring it on", Naruto says but stops and looks at the sky. A red light comes down knocking all the soldiers away and it's Seras.

"Seras, what happened to your left arm!", Naruto looking at it.

"It's nothing Naruto", Seras says and suddenly Naruto hugs her.

"I've missed you", Naruto says and Seras hugs back.

"I missed you to", Seras said.

"Like the new look", Naruto said smiling and Seras sees it.

"You dyed your hair blond?", Seras says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait what! My hair is blond!", Naruto yells looking at the reflection in the window and sees his hair.

"When did that happen?", Naruto said.

"Seras!", Heinkel yells.

"Seras Victoria!", Yumiko says.

"Wait you knew her name but not mine! That just hurts", Naruto says.

"You alright sir Integra, any injuries?", Seras says.

"I'm aliquot, how's the headquarters?", Integra said.

"We we're attacked by enemy soldiers. We managed to kill them all but the mansion has been destroyed and Mr Bernadotte, he is dead sir...", Integra says sadly and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yes, I see, you drank from mister Bernadotte didn't you? You finally become a vampire", Integra says.

"Yes I have", Seras says smiling. Heinkel and Yukie take out there weapons.

"Stand down, even with both your power combined that girl is way to much for you to handle, Seras Victoria the vampire and Naruto Uzumaki the werewolf. I've got to say your starting to become quite the fearsome creatures", Anderson says.

"Yes father and we're getting stronger all the time. I don't think I'll be afraid of anything ever again", Seras says.

"It's as if your eyes have become windows to a bottomless abyss, its striking considering how human you look otherwise", Anderson says.

Then all three felt it. Anderson looks left and Naruto and Seras look right all three at the same time looking at the water.

"I feel it, he's returning", Seras says smiling.

"Things just hit crazy", Naruto says smiling. Integra smiles.

"Ahahahahahah, this is fantastic, it all comes crashing down", Anderson says and a mist rolls in. Something is in the mist heading towards them. It's a ship.

Anderson disappears.

"Shall we", Naruto said.

"Yes", Integra says and Naruto grabs her and Seras and jumps to a building's roof.

TIME SKIP

"Alucard, take heed, here are your orders. Your silver gun shall stain the white army crimson, your iron gun shall stain the black army scarlet, I would know my foes by the stains of red you leave upon there chests, now search and destroy, search and destroy, run them down, do not let any of them leave the island alive!", Integra yells.

"My master, it shall be done as you command", Alucard says.

"Release control restriction zero, announce your return, say the words and release your full power! Now!", Integra yells.

"All hell is about to break loose", Naruto said knowing that zero is off limits for a reason.

"Zero?", Seras says.

"It's Alucard sensei's most dangerous and strongest level. He's about to unleash all the people he's absorbed. This is the first time I'm seeing it", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

An undead army appears.

"That is the true face of the vampire Alucard. The blood is the currency if the soul, the vehicle of life. Blood is the medium by which life can be transferred. To drink blood is to take the essence of a soul into ones self. You understand the full ramification of this now, don't you Naruto,Seras", Integra says.

"Yes", Naruto and Seras say.

"Shouldn't we be calling him by his true name. Dracula?", Naruto says and sees Alucard in his true form. An army of soldiers appear behind Dracula and they charge. Going past Dracula.

TIME SKIP ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN HOW MANY PEOPLE HE KILLED.

Naruto, Seras and Integra are standing in front of Dracula.

"My count, you have returned", Integra said.

"At your pleasure my lady", Dracula said.

"High, it's really nice to have you back master", Seras says and Dracula just stairs at her. Seras gets scared and hides behind Naruto. She looks at Dracula still hiding behind Naruto.

"Um, you've seem to have grown a mustache master. The mustache", Seras says pointing at her mouth to show him what she means. Dracula sticks out his right hand and Seras closes her eyes. Dracula's hand lands on Seras's head and ruffles her hair.

"Yes Seras, my Seras Victoria", Dracula says smiling.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhhh!", Anderson yells above them. Dracula looks up and takes out his sword blocking Anderson's blade.

"Nicely done my Nemisis", Dracula says.

"I am a servant of god, an agent of divine punishment on earth, in called upon to cut away the flesh of infidels and remove from the earth all those who would defy god", Anderson says.

Naruto's sword begins to have golden letters on it and Naruto sees it from it sheath.

"That's weird", Naruto thinks but ignores it.

TIME SKIP TO FINAL BATTLE ALUCARD VS ANDERSON

"You stand before me, I'm impressed. I'm impressed Iscariot, show me more Alexander Anderson!", Alucard yells and Anderson pulls out a box. Naruto sword begins glowing brighter.

"Naruto what's wrong with your sword?", Seras says.

"I don't know?", Naruto said and looks back at the fight.

"Your not the only one who carry's a mighty weapon vampire", Anderson says.

"So is this the toy that's going to defeat me?", Alucard says.

Anderson crushes the box in his hand and inside it he holds a nail.

"A nail? The shroud of Turin, the holy grail, the Lance of Longinus, should I assume that your threatening me with the last of the holy artifacts of rome", Alucard says.

"Oh yes", Anderson says.

"It still smells of blood and miracle. The Nail of Helena", Alucard says and his eyes narrow.

"Prepare!", Amderson yells about to stab his heart with the nail making Alucard's eyes widen all the way.

"Anderson, stop it! Do you know what that thing will do to you! You'll become one of gods monsters! Maintain your humanity, don't sercome to power! Either side, it amounts to the same deal, wether in the name of the divine or demonic your still a monster in the end! Do you intend to use that scrap of miracle to become nothing but a scrap of miracle yourself? This duel, between us... Would you really push it this far? In to the realms that lie beyond mortal life? A monster such as myself, a creature of such weakness that I could not bear the weight of a human life. If I am to be defeated it must be by a human. Don't do it human, don't become a monster, a monster like me...", Alucard says.

"I would've been happy to have been born a storm or a divine threat, a mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane, a divine force of nature, without a heart or pity and if this relic can transform me into such a thing, then I am happy to abandon my humanity", Anderson says and falls to his knees and stabs himself in the heart with the nail.

Naruto unsheathes his sword and letters appear on the sword and keep changing.

"It's reacting to the nail of Helena but why?", Naruto said.

Thorns begin to come from the nail going inside Anderson's body.

"Y-You fool", Alucard says walking toward him and stops in front of Anderson.

"You bloody fool!", Alucard yells and points the gun at Anderson.

Suddenly his neck and arm are cut off. Alucard shoots Anderson's face and both are still standing and begin healing. Alucard looks very pissed. Anderson's face is healing but its thorns.

"It's thorns, all thorns", Yumie says.

"Anderson, what in gods name have you don to yourself?", Heinkel says.

"His body is no longer that of a mans, the only way either of us may return to dust is to have it gouged out of us, the sickness in our hearts", Alucard says.

"Father Anderson!", Heinkel yells.

"Anderson!", Yumie yells.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is looking at the blade and all the letters disappear. Then a line appears through it and the entire sword glows bright yellow.

"What's happening!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP

"Master! Master! Master!", Seras yells.

And the sword deepens through Alucards heart.

"Master!", Seras yells and grabs the sword stoping it from going any further.

"Master! Seras yells and throws wrap around her and turn to flames. Seras doesn't let go.

"Master! Master!", Seras yells.

"Quiet, Police girl. You're always so damn loud. What are you trying to do, break a glass?", Alucard says and Seras smiles.

"Master...", Seras says and Alucards left hand goes through the flames and touchs Seras hand.

"Anderson... I'm glad you could finish me. That day... That sun-drenched field... That day 523 years ago... I'm glad I have you a heart. But it's over now. You cannot defeat me", Alucard says and the sword breaks.

"Humans kill monsters. They must be killed by humans alone! But...", Alucard says and looks behind himself. They all see it, Naruto walking toward them with the sword glowing bright yellow with chains wrapped around his arm.

"So, the swirl has finally awoken from its long sleep", Alucard says and looks at Anderson.

"That sword has the power to kill me as well as you Anderson", Alucard says shocking Integra, Seras and the priests.

"The sword of Chaos but its true name is the Holy Sword, it was hidden by history itself. That very sword stabbed Jesus in the heart killing him. If it stabbed either one if us in the heart, we will die. It can kill someone who has thousand, million, billions or trillion's of souls", Alucard says and takes some steps back.

Naruto is facing Anderson.

Anderson looks angry at Naruto while Naruto shows no emotion.

"I'm ending this", Naruto said.

Thorns head for Naruto.

Naruto sticks his sword towards the thorns and the thorns stop.

"Holy weapons have no affect against me while I hold this sword", Naruto said and the thorns turn to dust

Naruto starts walking towards Anderson.

Anderson's thorns throw blades at Naruto but Naruto's blocking them easily thanks to the sword.

"I'm ending this! Anderson!", Naruto yells and runs towards Anderson.

Anderson grabs a sword and swings as well as Naruto. Naruto's sword cuts right through it.

"DIE!", Naruto yells and stabbing Anderson in the heart. The nail of Helena turns to dust as well as the thorns. Anderson falls back and hits the ground. Lines appear across Anderson's body and his body starts to turn to dust.

"I win, Anderson", Naruto said and sheaths the sword away.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Naruto stands by Seras and she hugs him. Naruto but stops and looks at Alucard. They let go of each other and turn to Alucard.

The sun starts rising.

"You are me!", Alucard yells shocking Naruto, Seras and the priests.

"Sensei", Naruto said saddly and looks down as well as Seras.

"You are me! I was like this! I was just like this!", Alucard yells holding his head with tears of blood going down his eyes. Naruto and Seras look at Alucard sadly.

"Ahahah. Don't cry, demon", Anderson says.

"He's... Still alive?", Naruto said shocked by smiles.

"Seems that god had something to do with it, what will Anderson's final words be?", Naruto thinks.

"Are the children hiding under your bed?", Anderson says and Alucard stands up straight.

"Don't cry, demon. You became a monster because you didn't want to cry. When humans cry and their tears dry up, they become monsters, dried up inside. So laugh. Laugh with pride and arrogance. Like you always do. I will pass on now. You will survive. How long will you be doomed to wander this earth?", Anderson says with his time almost up.

"Until my past is destroyed by my future or my apprentice killing me. Which ever comes first but it won't be long now, my old enemy. See you in Limbo", Alucard says and Naruto is shocked.

"So I have to be the one to kill the man who took me in and raised me... Why is this world so cruel", Naruto thinks sadly.

More parts of Anderson start turning to sand.

Anderson smiles.

"I hear voices. The voices of children. The voices of children at play. The children... I must... Everyone's waiting. Maxwell... You...mustn't cry. Remember your prayers...before bed. Amen", Anderson says and his head turns to sand but some of his body still remains.

Alucard is smiling.

"Amen. Amen", Alucard says the second part even louder.

Then suddenly someone steps on the last part Anderson's head. Building start being cut down.

"Are those... Wires?", Naruto says shocked.

The dust clears and Alucard's eyes widen a little and the cigar falls out of Integra's mouth.

Naruto and Seras are shocked.

"Don't tell me they...", Naruto says shocked hearing about what happened to Walter.

It's Walter but younger.

"Walter! Is that you, Walter?!", Integra yells.

"Trash", Walter says stepping on Anderson'a body.

"The dead are nothing but trash. And there's no reason to mourn trash. Right, Integra?", Walter says and Naruto gets angry from Walter calling Anderson trash even if he was there enemy.

"Walter...", Integra says.

"Walter! What did they-", Seras says but Walter cuts her off.

"What did they do to me? They captured me, turned me into a vampire, and brainwashed me. Then they forced me on a suicide mission against my former master. That's what you want to hear, right, Seras? But no. I'm here on no one's orders. I fight for my own sake. I stand here as Walter C. Dornez. And it is by my will alone that I will separate you this dawn", Walter says.

Walter! Why, Walter!", Integra yells angrily not believing what he's saying.

"Done call me by name!", Walter yells and Yumie moves fast towards Walter.

"N-No!", Seras yells.

But before Yumie could pull out her blade Naruto chops her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

"Yumie!", Heinkel yells.

"She's ok but she was about to die", Naruto says and throws her to Heinkel AMD she catches Yumie. Naruto starts cracking his fists scout to fight but stops because of a hand going in front of him. Naruto looks to his left and sees his father. Captain shakes his head as if saying no. Captain jumps up and begins jumping to building to building appearing as a light blue blur.

"I suggest you priests leave now. Things are about to go bad, after all I did just save you're friend", Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto...", Heinkel says picking Yumie up and leaving with the other priests.

TIME SKIP

Integra begins walking to the air ship. She stops and turns to Naruto and Seras.

"Go. Go and kill. Go and finish this", Alucard says standing and facing Walter.

"Yes, I will", Integra says looking back.

"M-Master...", Seras says behind Alucard along with Naruto.

"Sensei...", Naruto said.

"Go, Naruto, Seras. Our lord needs a retinue. End that man's 55-year-long dream. The sun is rising. I will end this man's long night", Alucard says.

"Walter! Um, this may not be the time to say this. But, uh... Thanks for everything! You've been a great help!", Seras says surprising Walter.

"Thank you Walter, you... You were like a grand father to me...", Naruto said surprising Walter more. Walter closes his eyes and then smiles.

You too and Naruto... Good luck", Walter says and Naruto looks down angrily can't believing this is happening.

"Hurry", Integra says.

"Yes!", Naruto and Seras yell running after Integra.

"Farewell, Walter! Farewell and die", Integra yells. They begin walking up the steps.

"Well, hello there, lady", the boy with dog ears says but Integra shoots him in the face.

"Always a joker. Lets end this, I call", Integra says.

"I'll go down this path. You guys can take the other", Naruto says and looks at Seras.

"Be careful", Naruto said and Seras nods.

"You too, Naruto", Seras says and both go down different paths while Integra follows Seras.

TIME SKIP

"I must be on the bottom floor", Naruto said looking around at the weapons, money and vehicles.

"What is that sound?", Naruto says looking up and his eyes widen. An injured Seras comes down through the ceiling.

Naruto jumps and catches her.

"Seras what hap-", Narufo stops seeing someone jump down from the ceiling. It's the captain and he also lost his trench coat and hat showing his body and hair.

"Seras, get back", Naruto says putting Seras down.

"B-But... I can... Still fight", Seras say injured but stops seeing the look in Naruto's eyes and she nods. She gets to a safe distance.

Yellow mist starts coming off of Naruto while white mist starts coming off of Captain. Both start transforming. Naruto is in his gold wolf man form while captain is in a silver wolf man form. Both charge at each other and throw and punch making both connect. The ground under them has huge cracks in it because of the force they used. Both head butt each other and the cracks become bigger. Both throw punches to the face but they pass through. The mist transforms back into there heads. They throw a kick and it connects making them fly back and hit the wall. They then charge at eachother full speed. The ground under there feet is cracking form the strength they have. They both turn into mist and the yellow and silver mist swirl around each other. There upper body parts form and they are punching each other. They both throw right punches and there arms are destroyed. They jump away from each other and there arms regenerate. They start transforming again into wolf form. Both growling at each other and charge. They both bite each other on there necks not letting go. There looking at each other Naruto's use wides seeing a memory but not his own.

"Will she make it!", Captain says frantically grabbing into the doctors coat.

The doctor shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry, but she won't make it but the baby still has a chance", The doctor says and Captain lets go.

"Hurry", Captain says and the doctor kids heading into the room.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is in human form but then was punched in the face making him fly into a wall creating a creator. Naruto spits out blood.

Naruto dodges a kick from Captain who's in human form.

Naruto throws a kick and it connects with Captain's face but the Captain dies a soon and kicks Naruto right in the face.

"Damn it! He's still stronger then me!", Naruto thinks and turns into wolf man form as well as Captain. Naruto throws a right punch but he catches it. Naruto throws a left punch but the captain catches it. The captain begins bending Naruto's hands making him fall to his knees.

FLASH BACK

"It's a baby boy", the doctor says holding a baby and hands it to Captain who looks at him.

"Is Kushina-", Captain says and the doctor shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry, she's dead", The doctor says and looks at the boy.

"What will you do now, old friend?", the doctor says.

"Naruto", Captain says and the doctor gives him a questionable look.

"His name will be Naruto Uzumaki, he'll take his mothers last name", Caltain says.

"You know, John-", Captain says but Captain cuts him off.

"That isn't my name anymore Jiraya", John/Captain says.

"Ok, ok. So what will you do about the child?", Jiraya says.

"I couldn't even save my wife, I'm not fit to be a parent", Captain says handing Naruto to Jiraya.

"So he'll be an orphan, not knowing who his father and mother are, thinking he was abandoned. The boy will have a hard life, he'll be treated as a monster by the other children, do you really want to do that?!", Jiraya yells at Captain.

"I'll always be watching over him, even if he doesn't know", Captain says leaving the room.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto's eyes are wide seeing this. Captain is ruining at Naruto about to throw a punch to the face.

"John...", Naruto said and the fist stops inches from hitting Naruto's face. Caprain's eyes are wide.

"How do you...you saw my memories didn't you", Captain says and punches Naruto in the face.

Naruto then was knees in the stomach.

"But why father!", Naruto yells at Captain but he's not listening and continues beating the crap out of Naruto. He slams Naruto's head into the wall hard. The captain holds Naruto in the air by the neck. Captain then throws Naruto to the side.

"Naruto!", Seras yells running to Naruto's side. Captain is walking towards Naruto and Seras. Seras gets in front of Naruto with her arms extended.

"Your not hurting Naruto! If you want him you'll have to get last me!", Seras yells looking at Captain.

Faster then the eye can see the captain hits Seras making her fly and hit a wall hard. The captain appears in front of Seras and begins punching her in the stomach and face. Captain throws Seras to the ground and begins stomping on her hard. Every stomp makes the ground crack.

Naruto is watching it all.

"Why does this always happen. I'm always being protected by people far stronger then me and they get hurt. Especially Seras", Naruto thinks with tears in his eyes.

"N-Naruto...", Seras says weakly sticking her hand out towards Naruto.

Captain then picks Seras up and slams her head into the ground hard. He picks her up and pierces her stomach with his hand appearing at the other side. He takes his hand out and Naruto can hear it. Seras heart beat his slowing down and will soon stop.

"Get up, get up get up", Naruto thinks on the ground but his body won't respond.

WHERE ALUCARD IS

"What are you talking about Naruto's bloodline?", Walter says not knowing why Alucard brought it up.

"Let me tell you something about Naruto. He has the power to surpass me without the sword. When he finally awakens his true ability that makes a golden werewolf the king of Werewolf's", Alucard says smiling.

"What ability is it?", Walter says looking at Alucard.

"This one ability defeated me. It was to much for me to handle. It is...", Alucard says.

WHERE NARUTO IS

The captain then aims his hand ready to piece Seras's chest and rip out her heart.

"I must win, I must protect Seras no matter what. Even if I sacrifice everything, I must win! Get up! Get up! . GET UP!", Naruto yells and in a yellow flash Seras is in Naruto's arms.

"What?!", Captain thinks shocked at the speed.

WHERE ALUCARD IS

"It's the ability to teleport. A ability like no other, Naruto's ancestor is Hashirama Senju. The first to awaken this ability, and I can feel it. He has awaken the final power. He has finally surpassed me", Alucard says smiling.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto's eyes are Nine tails.

"You ok", Naruto says looking at Seras and she gives him a weak smile.

"Now I am", Seras says smiling and Naruto puts her down. Captain is behind Naruti and throws a punch but without turning Naruto caught it. Naruto looks straight at Captain and his eyes widen all the way.

"Is it me or have you gotten slower?", Naruto said and faster then even Caltain could react he was kicked in the face. The captain slides back but then was punched in the stomach hard and he flys towards the wall but Naruto appears behind him and kicks him away and dies it over and over again (like how rock lee did against Gaara using eighth gates)

"I can't even keep up!", Captain thinks shocked.

Naruto is standing in front of Captain the captain throws a punch hitting Naruto in the face.

"Is that all you got?", Naruto says and Captain is shocked.

"Lets show you a real punch!", Naruto yells and punches the ground. The entire room has cracks everywhere. Captain is shocked but has a small smile unknown to Naruto.

"I'm ending this now! You hurt the one I love! I kill you!", Naruto yells and pierces Captain chest and rips out and crushes his heart. Captain falls backwards and his the ground.

"You did it...", John says and smilies.

"Why, are you smiling?", Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, for everything Naruto. You are at a level of your own now", Captain says and Naruto is shocked but smiles.

"Thanks... Dad", Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

"I trust the future of our entire race to you. I trust the future of this world to you. I'm proud of you Naruto and I can see it, you are just like Kushina. No matter what Naruto, we always loved you", Captain says and turns to blue flames.

Naruto is currently crying losing the last but of family he had.

"Father...", Naruto says crying and sees John's necklace. He picks it up and looks at it and his eyes widen all the way.

"Dad", Naruto says seeing a picture of a smiling John and a smiling Kushina who's pregnant.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, this is the final chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 10

"Naruto...", Seras said behind Naruto looking sadly at him.

"We... Have to help Integra...", Naruto said and starts walking to the stairs and stops his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?", Seras said.

"Alucard sensei's presence it gone!", Naruto yells with his eyes still nine tails. Naruto then jumps up through the ceiling with Seras following. Naruto has a pissed off look.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Seras jump through the flame and land on the ground next to Integra. Both glaring dangerously at the major.

Integra looks at Naruto and Seras.

"Are you now going to kill me?", major says smiling.

Naruto shows no emotion.

"Hello, Integra. There is something I don't understand Alucard couldn't defeat me but I could defeat Alucard", major says and stands up.

"My old enemy, Alucard is far away...are you now my enemy? Will you kill me now? What will you do? I'm here...come to me! I'm here! Come to-", major stops when the glass in front of him shatters and the major is being held up in the air by the neck by Naruto.

"The reason why Alucard didn't kill you was because he didn't even see you as a threat", Naruto said and the major's eyes widen.

"Your nothing but a piece of dog shit", Naruto says and rams his hand into the major's chest and rips out his heart and crushes.

"You will always be trash and you already lost. Alucard will return", Naruto said and the major dies with wide eyes.

Naruto throws the dead body in the flames.

"Naruto", Seras said looking at Naruto sadly.

"It's over now, was it a good war, Major?", Integra says and takes out a sugar and puts it in her mouth and lights it.

"This can't even be called war. Being on the broken if death fir 60 years and now just taking your last breath. You need to die... You thought you were a human, but in reality you were a monster. Your just a monster", Integra said and takes out her cigar.

"As always...the human defeated the monster but not this time. Only a monster can kill a monster", Integra says and looks at Naruto.

"Humans act like monsters, monsters act like human. The cycle of war will go on forever and ever. But it's our job to protect the weak", Naruto said and looks at the flames everywhere. Naruto then feels Walters presence disappearing.

Naruto makes a fist.

"Walter!", Integra yells also feeling it.

Seras looks at Integra questioningly.

"Walter...ideas moments ago", Integra says.

"Yes...", Seras says and the ceiling explodes. Naruto grabs both Seras and Integra.

"Home... Take us back home, Naruto, Seras. Go!", Integra yells the last word and the ground cracks under Naruto's feet and he jumps high in the air jumping to other parts of the giant blimp. The outside of the blimp explodes and Seras is now holding onto them flying away. The blimp explodes.

TIME SKIP ONE WEEK LATER

The sky is covered with dark clouds.

"Hey dad... I hope your happy up there with mom", Naruto said standing next to Seras who has her arms wrapped around Naruto's right arm. There looking at two grave stones. One is Kushina Uzumaki and the other is John Namikaze. (He's not Minato I just couldn't think of a good last name)

Naruto looks at his necklace and looks at the picture of his mom who's pregnant with him and John smiling next to her.

"Naruto, its time to go back. Integra is going to be wondering where we are", Seras says and Naruto nods. Seras lets go of Naruto and puts flowers down on the two graves.

"Lets go home Seras", Naruto says and looks at the sky. Sun light begins seeping through the clouds and they begin disappearing. The light shines on Naruto.

"We'll always be watching you Naruto", two people say and Naruto turns and sees his parents but there see through.

There both smiling. Naruto has tears in his eyes and wipes them. He looks back and there gone.

"Naruto is something wrong?", Seras says looking at Naruto.

"No, nothing's wrong", Naruto says and looks at the sun light shining on him. Naruto smiles.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong. Lets go home, Seras", Naruto says and holds hands with Seras and they begin walking home.

30 YEARS LATER

"Seras I can't find Minato? I don't know where he's at", Naruto says talking to his wife in the hellsing mansion.

"So you lost him again, eheheheh. It's funny that you can't seem to find him", Seras says and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Same to you", Naruto said and Seras blushes angrily.

"Are you two looking for this one?", Integra says holding Minato by his shirt ago seems to be smiling.

"Where was he this time?", both say with a sign.

"I caught him trying to drive my limo. Thank god that I had the keys of he'll have done the same thing what Naruto did to my old limo", Integra says and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Come here Minato", Seras says kneeling down and Integra lets go of the 8 year old Minato and he runs to Seras. Seras picks him up. Minato hugs Seras.

"He's quite the adventurer", Seras says and Naruto laughs.

"He's half vampire and half werewolf. He has the power of Alucard sensei and the blood of the golden werewolf in his veins. He'll be one he-", Naruto said but Seras hits Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow!", Naruto says holding his head and looks at Seras who's glaring at him.

"No swearing in front of Minato or we wont be having fun in the bed tonight!", Seras says and Naruto sweats.

"Ok, ok, ok! I won't swear but please don't put off the fun we have in bed", Naruto says both dodging the word "sex" because they know Minato will be asking what that means. It was hard trying to stop Minato from asking what the word meant the first time he heard it.

"Are you too talking about sex, I already know what that means. It's how a baby gets made right?", Minato says and both Naruto and Seras sweat.

"How did you... It was the limo driver wasnt it", Naruto said and Minato nods

"That idiot, telling a kid this", Naruto says with his eyes twitching.

"Hey I'm back", mike says. He's the limo driver for the hellsing. Mike's eyes widen when he sees Seras and Naruto glaring at him.

"Oh shit the kid told them", Mike thinks.

"Tell me Mike did you tell me baby what sex means?", Seras says putting down Minato. A dark aura covers Seras and Minato hides behind Naruto scared.

Naruto gives a look to Mike that says.

"Run like hell if you want to live!"

That was all mike needed and runs.

"Get back here!", Seras yells chasing him.

"Daddy, mommy scares me when she's angry", Minato says and Naruto nods.

"Me to, she can be a very scary person so never anger mommy", Naruto says and Minato nods. They begin hearing screams of pain.

"I'll calling 911, the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes", Naruto says going to the phone.

TIME SKIP

"Integra wins, Integra wins!", Minato yells clapping seeing that Integra won the fencing match.

"Excellent, excellent. Her skill hasn't finished at all!", the guy with a scare on his face says.

"Section XIII, you were supposed to wait in the hall", Integra says. Naruto picks up Minato and puts him over his shoulders. Minato looks like a kid Minato from the Naruto universe.

"No, no, wait is a quality with which I disagree. We have waited long enough and nobody have us a glass of water. We're a little tired, you know?", the scar face says.

"I don't want to talk to you now, please go back", Integra says and both Naruto and Seras nod.

"Yes, yes... We're going", scar face says leaving.

"Bye, bye scar face!", Minato yells and scar face eye twitches.

An older Heinkel and Yumie are watching. They both follow. They both give a slight bow towards Naruto since they hold respect the Vatican fear Naruto since he holds the holy sword.

TIME SKIP

"What?! Your naming me leader if hellsing after you die?!", Naruto says in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, you know how this place runs and I'm sure you can keep the peace", Integra says.

"I feel a little bit tired", Integra says sighing.

"Eh? You don't seem to be tired, though", Seras says.

"I saw small wrinkles appearing again when I looked into the mirror this morning! Looking at these wrinkles it somehow...reminded me of Walter", Imtegra says sadly and both Naruto and Seras sweat drop.

"What, don't get depressed because of that. Is it still that bad? You still cannot get over it? Dint say things like "when I die...". If you really want to, then let me drink your blood!", Seras says and her clothes transform into Alucard's.

"Look! I'm mimicking Master", Seras says and gets kicked in the face by and angry Integra and she turns back.

"You don't have to kick me for that!", Seras yells.

"Don't you dare say it, even as a joke! Bloody idiot! You never Change over decades! Besides, afar is that blockhead Alucard doing?! He didn't come back AT ALL! Didn't you two say that he will return?!", Integra yells and both Naruto and Seras smile.

Seras unbuttons the top of her short and shows her neck that has puncture wounds.

"He will dine back. I know that! Because he drank my blood", Seras said smiling.

"Even though you say so, it has been 30 YEARS! 30 long years...", Integra says.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto and Seras are sweating and both under the covers after they had sex.

"Man that was amazing as ever", Naruto says smiling.

"Yeah", Seras says and both feel it.

"This feeling, it's familiar", Naruto said and both get out of bed and get dressed and run out of the room. They both head to Integra's room and hear shooting.

"What happened Master?!", Seras yells kicking the door open holding two guns.

Naruto turns ok the light and both he and Seras are shocked.

It's Alucard and he's sitting against the wall.

"Eheheheh, what a violent welcome. And you're noisy as always!", Alucard says lifting his head.

"Master/Sensei!", both Naruto and Seras yell happily.

"Late homecoming, eh, Alucard? What were you doing?", Integra said sitting on her bed.

"I kept on killing, my own lives...inside of me. 3,424,867... I kept killing then until there weren't any left. I killed then all except one, and now, in here. Now, I'm everywhere and nowhere, that's why I'm Here", Alucard says.

"Too late. You are too late, Alucard", Integra says.

"I'm sorry", Alucard says.

"You must feel like drinking blood, dint you? From me...", Integra says and Alucard smiles excitingly.

"Ah! Yeah- 30 years without eating anything. I'm hungry!", Alucard says and Integra stands up and heads towards Alucard.

"I am already an old grandma... I'm...", Integera says.

"That's fine with me", Alucard says.

Integra bites her finger drawing blood and sticks it out towards Alucard.

"Welcome home, Count", Integra says.

"I'm am home, Countess", Alucard says and sticks out his tongue. The blood drops and hits Alucards tongue.

"It's is the same as ever", Alucard says happily then sees someone at the door way.

"Mommy, Daddy what's happening?", Minato says rubbing his eyes and holding a stuff toy. It looks like silver wolf

Minato looks at Alucard and hides behind Naruto and Seras.

"Who is the scary man...", Minato says. Naruto and Seras smile.

"This our son", Naruto said and Alucard smiles seeing the next generation and already seeing this boy is gonna surpass his father.

Alucard stands up and walks towards Minato and bends down to one knee and sticks out his hand and ruffles Minato's hair.

"Hello, Minato. I'm Alucard", Alucard says smiling and Minato smiles.

THE END

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


End file.
